fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Alien (Mortal Kombat)
The Alien, known for the film franchise of the same name, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. The Alien made its debut being available through DLC as part of the Kombat Pack 2. About the Alien The Alien, or officially known as Xenomorph XX121 or simply Xenomorph, is the primary antagonistic species of Alien film franchise. Appearing in every film except Prometheus, the Alien has been a driving point of survival for the characters throughout the series and is known in its franchise as one of, if not the most deadliest creatures ever encountered. In the original film, Alien, a single Xenomorph is featured as the main antagonist of the film, slowing killing off the crew of the ship Nostromo with Warrent Officer Ellen Ripley being the only survivor. The species returns in the sequel Aliens, this time featuring an entire hive of the creatures, controlled by the matriarchal Queen. The third film returns to a single Xenomorph, though this one is quadrupedal, a trait inherited from its host. A half-human, half-Xenomorph is featured in the fourth film in addition to a hive. A slightly altered 'Proto-Xenomorph' makes an appearance in the sixth film, Alien: Covenant, alongside the Neomorph, a more natural version of the Xenomorph with more animalistic behavior. A hive returns in the crossover films Alien vs. Predator and Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, serving as the main antagonistic catalyst for the characters in the story, but also present in the second crossover film is a Predalien, which serves as the true main antagonist of the film. An Alien skull appears as an Easter Egg in the second Predator film, Predator 2 and in the fourth Predator film, The Predator, a spear crafted from a Xenomorph tail by the main Predator Scar from Alien vs. Predator also appears as an Easter Egg. The Xenomorph's life-cycle is arguably their most iconic feature. Acting as a sort of parasite, the Xenomorph begins its life as an egg, or Ovomorph. The egg will hatch into what is known as a Facehugger. The Facehugger will attach itself to any host it can find, implanting an embryo inside of the host. The victim remains in a comatose state during the process, which can take several hours - once the process is complete, the Facehugger will detach itself and die. Gestation of the embryo is usually incredibly quick, ranging from a few hours to a day for it to fully develop. Once the new Alien is ready to hatch, it will violently force itself through the host's rib cage and tear itself out of their chest (which has led to this stage being called a Chestburster). The larval Alien promptly flees from its host and seeks out a safe hiding spot as it rapidly molts into a fully-grown Xenomorph. The appearance, traits and attributes of the resulting creature ultimately depends on what the host is, carrying over similar features to its host after erupting from their body. The third film, Alien 3, features a different Xenomorph as it was born from a dog in the Theatrical Cut, or an ox in the Director's Cut. As stated above, this Alien is depicted as quadrupedal and additionally lacks the tubes on its back. Also present are the monstrous Predaliens, Xenomorphs born from Predators. These creatures are much larger and stronger than a regular Xenomorph and ultimately pose massive threats to humans and Predators alike. It assumes the mandibles and "dread-locks" of the Predator, but is also depicted of being able to produces its own hive by regurgitating up to 4 to 6 embryos inside a victims body. Similar to a regular Xenomorph, Predaliens are noticeably bigger than their host species, but are depicted to be fairly smaller than a Xenomorph Queen. Only one has been depicted in the films but others appear in expanded media. Mortal Kombat X also contributed to this trend of DNA inheritance, as the Alien depicted in the game is born from a Tarkatan host, creating a unique and exclusive version of the Xenomorph for the game. Sub-classes of Xenomorphs are also present; this includes Drones, who have smooth, tube-like crests and Warriors, who have more ridged-like crests. Another version is the much larger Praetorian that function as guards that protect the hive from intruders. If a Queen dies or were to be killed, a Praetorian would soon begin to molt and transform into a Queen to either continue or construct a new hive. The Alien has appeared in other media including other video games, literature and comics, including the comic series Aliens vs. Predator, which originated the two species' iconic rivalry. Other crossovers feature Aliens battling famous comic book characters such as Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and Judge Dredd alongside others. Appearance The Alien retains its standard bio-mechanical skeletal appearance carried over from its namesake series, retaining the black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-fingers, inner-jaws, and segmented tail with barbed tip, but also possesses several noticeable differences from the classic look of the creature. The Alien is much bulkier in comparison to the leaner figure of the standard Drone and Warrior castes of the film series, with the tube like protrusions emerging from its back being much shorter than normal. The elongated cylindrical skull is also much shorter, almost spherical, and the Alien possesses more exposed fanged teeth along its mouth, one of the more obvious inheritances it takes up from its Tarkatan host, including Baraka's cheek spikes. The most obvious physical distinction this Alien has when compared to its film counterparts are the ridged 'sheathes' along its forearms that hold its Tarkatan Blades. Unlike the smooth, sword-like standard Tarkatan Blades, the Alien's are segmented like its tail and have the same dark coloring of its chitinous hide. While the head of the Alien has been depicted as the smooth style of the original Drone caste, its Tarkatan variation gives it the ridged head of the Warrior caste and its Konjurer variant gives it the larger crest of a Praetorian. Biography * Mortal Kombat X: The Xenomorphs had descended on Outworld long ago, but the dormant eggs they left behind were only recently found. The leader of the Tarkatan patrol had picked up one of the leathery orbs, only to have it burst open and its occupant latch itself to his face. Later, after the "facehugger" had fallen off, the Alien progeny burst from the unfortunate Tarkatan's chest, bearing characteristics of both Xenomorph and host. It eluded the rest of the Tarkatan soldiers and eventually killed them. The creature now roams Outworld, looking for more hosts. Its amazing strength and animal fury make Alien almost unstoppable. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Xenomorphs are structurally superior to most other lifeforms. They possess great strength, speed and agility, the ability to stick to walls, a cunning intelligence, and most notably, highly corrosive blood, giving them an incredible defense mechanism. This blood can eat and dissolve any material it makes contact with, similar to hydrofluoric acid. Once it makes contact with a material, it can cause significant damage to both organisms and structures. However, it has no harmful effect on the Xenomorphs themselves. The Xenomorphs are also extremely knowledgeable of their acidic blood and will even use it to assist them when needed. These traits have led many to identify the species as the "perfect organism." Because of this, many humans have attempted to try to control and use them for their own personal gain, usually for military weapons, however, this has resulted in catastrophic and very fatal circumstances. The Tarkatan-born Xenomorph retains all of these traits as well as a new feature; segmented blades located in sheathe-like appendages on its forearms. These blades are used to rip, slice and impale targets. As with every Xenomorph, this specimen also has an "inner jaw" in which it can shoot out of its mouth at great speeds, capable of effortlessly punching a hole though tissue and bone. Signature moves * Tail Flip: '''The Alien curls into a ball, rolling in the air and lands on the opponent with its tail, knocking them down. This attack can be performed in the air, called '''Air Tail Flip, respectively. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Tail Slam, which makes the opponent bounce, allowing players to extend their combo. It deals no extra damage. The airborne version is called Air Tail Slam, respectively, and has the same effect. * Xeno Strike: 'The Alien pounces onto the opponent and claws at them three times, before biting them in the shoulder. In the Tarkatan variation, the Alien will use its arm-blades to attack the opponent instead, though the damage output is the same (See Below). The Alien is capable of striking airborne opponents when using this attack. (''MKX) ** The enhanced version is called 'Xeno Pounce, '''has armor, and has the Alien impale the downed opponent with its arm blades to slide them across the ground, away from the Alien. It will do this regardless of the variation selected. * '''Tail Snag: '''The Alien wraps its tail around the opponent's legs, pulls, and trips the opponent. (''MKX) ** The enhanced version is called '''Tail Grab, which has armor and has the Alien impale the opponent's gut with its tail, lift them up, throws them away after tripping them for increased damage. * Low Krawl: The Alien crawls across the ground, running into the opponent to deal damage. The Alien creates some distance between it and the opponent when doing this. The Alien also appears on the opposite side of the opponent when connecting the attack. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Quick Dash, which the Xenomorph no longer creates space and stuns the opponent very briefly to make or continue a combo. This will also re-stand the opponent. * Exo Sting: '''Using its acid-oozing tail, the Alien flings acid onto the opponent, which does damage-over-time if it successfully hits. If the attack misses, it creates a very brief patch of acid on the ground, which the opponent will take damage-over-time if they step on it. Can be done at close or far ranges, called '''Close/Far Exo Sting, respectively. Additionally, it can be performed in the air but not at different ranges, called Air Exo Sting, respectively. The attack's damage-over-time effect can stack up to three times. (MKX - Acidic Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called Exo Splash, '''in which the Alien shoots two acid sprays instead of one for increased damage-over-time damage as it applies two more. The enhanced version no longer has a range option and can be performed in the air, called '''Air Exo Splash, respectively. The Alien is also more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. * Acid Blood: 'The Alien claws at its dome, creating a puddle of acid on the floor. If the opponent stands in the puddle, they will take damage-over-time. The attack also prevents the opponent from sprinting if they walk over the puddle and will re-stand the opponent when used on them when they are in the air. The Alien loses a small portion of health when using this attack. The attack's damage-over-time effect can stack twice. (''MKX - Acidic Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Erosive Blood, '''which has the Alien claw at its chest after it claws its dome, causing heaps of acid blood to gush out onto the floor. The Alien loses the same amount of health during the enhanced version and retains the same properties. * '''Ovomorph: '''The Alien spawns an Alien egg. Inputting the command for '''Ovomorph '''again or if the opponent is in close proximity of the egg causes a Facehugger to come out. If it successfully hits, it latches onto the opponent's face, setting them up for a free hit. If the opponent is not attacked during this time, they will fall over as if it was a hard knockdown, which disables the Alien's ability to do anything to them until the opponent stands back up. This can be summoned from afar or near the player, called '''Close/Far Ovomorph, respectively. (MKX - Konjurer Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called Advanced Ovomorph, '''which spawns the egg slightly faster. The egg also has a much larger radius, covering almost half the arena. The enhanced version retains the same properties as the original. * '''Drone Drop: '''The Alien roars loudly, which summons a Drone that jumps onto the opponent, knocking them down. This can also be done from afar or near the Alien, called '''Close/Far Done Drop, respectively. (MKX - Konjurer Variation) ** The enhanced versions are called Drone Slam, which bounces the opponent, allowing the player to continue combos. The enhanced version has the same ranged options as the original, called Close/Far Drone Slam, respectively. * Tarkatan Rush: The Alien uses its Tarkatan Blades to slash the opponent. The special attack has follow-up attacks to continue into a combo if inputted correctly;' '(MKX - Tarkatan Variation) ** Straight Slice: '''After slashing its opponent overhead, the Alien then stabs the opponent. This attack is required in order to continue '''Tarkatan Rush and finish with three of the following moves: *** Painful Slam: T'he Alien jumps up and slams its claws against the opponent's shoulder as an overhead, knocking them to the ground. *** '''Blade Sweep: T'he Alien uses its blades to sweep the opponent's legs as a low, knocking them off their feet. *** 'Nail and Impale: T'he Alien stabs its opponent with both arm blades, lifting and hissing at the opponent before slamming them on the ground. **** '''Nail and Impale can be enhanced, which has the Alien bounce the opponent off the ground for extended combos. This deals little to no extra damage. ** The enhanced version is called Tarkatan Fury, '''which does more damage and has armor. The player can also delay each upcoming attack if the enhanced version is used. * '''Chop Chop: Using its Tarkatan Blades, the Alien spins its arms around in a helicopter-esque fashion to slash the opponent 8 times rapidly, dealing damage, similar to its Tarkatan host. If the attack is blocked, the Alien only slashes twice, but only deals damage with one slash. The attack is offered an extremely brief moment of an additional attack. (MKX - Tarkatan Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Chop Chop Shop, '''in which at the end, the Alien impales the opponent in the gut with its tail, then throws them away. It also allows the player to throw the opponent in the opposite direction. The Alien cannot combo off of the enhanced version unlike with '''Chop Chop. The attack has the same result when blocked like with the original. * Blade Spin: 'The Alien spins, slashing the opponent with its arm blades, similar to its Tarkatan host, and then trips the opponent with its tail right after. (''MKX - Tarkatan Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Spinner, '''which, instead of the Alien sweeping the opponent, it uses its tail to slam on top of the opponent's head, bouncing them up for extended combos. * '''X-Ray Move - Survival: '''The Alien stabs the opponent with its arm blades, then immediately stabs the opponent repeatedly in the chest with its tail, breaking their ribs. The final stab has the Alien impale the opponent's chest, then immediately flips the opponent over in the opposite direction onto their face, breaking their jaw. The Alien then crawls over and bites the downed opponent in the back of the head with its inner jaw, puncturing a hole in the back of their skull. Other Moves * '''Throw: '''The Alien grabs its opponent and bites them on the neck. It then uses its tail to stab its opponent through the jaw, then it throws them away. (''MKX) * '''Bladed Sting: The Alien stabs its tail in an upward, diagonal fashion to strike the opponent's head. This can also be used to strike airborne opponents. (MKX) * Sizzle Strike: The Alien stabs its tail in an upward, diagonal fashion, spraying acid at the opponent's face. If its tail successfully hits, the opponent will take minor damage over time. This can also be used to strike airborne opponents. This replaces Bladed Sting in the Acidic Variation. (MKX - Acidic Variation) * Corrosive Sting: The Alien crouches and stabs at the opponent's ankles with its tail, spraying acid in the process. If it successfully hits, the opponent will take very minor damage over time. This replaces Quick Sting in the Acidic Variation. (MKX - Acidic Variation) * Xeno Krush: The Alien pounces forward, clawing at the opponent and bounces the opponent, allowing for continued combos. (MKX) * Blade Krush: The Alien pounces forward with its Tarkatan blades drawn, giving it more range to strike and bounces the opponent, allowing for continued combos. Connecting a jump punch before using this attack will turn the attack into Xeno Krush. This replaces Xeno Krush in the Tarkatan Variation. (MKX - Tarkatan Variation) * Tarkatan Blades: While in the Tarkatan Variation, some of the Alien's basic attacks and a combo are altered using its Tarkatan arm-blades, increasing the range of these attacks and combo as compared to their original versions. Additionally, the Alien uses its blades when connecting Xeno Strike, however the damage output is the same. (MKX - Tarkatan Variation) Fatalities * Killer Queen: The Alien crouches down and screeches at the opponent and the screen fades to black for a moment, and then the opponent is suddenly impaled through the chest by a Xenomorph Queen's tail. The Queen moves in closer and puts her hands on the opponent's shoulders while simultaneously stabbing her tail even further through the chest. Then finally, after snarling, the Queen completely tears the opponent in half, leaving both the upper body and lower body to fall on the ground. (MKX) * Deadly Hybrid: The Alien extends its blades, and stabs the opponent while lifting them up, in a similar fashion to Baraka's Blade Lift 'Fatality. The Alien then uses its inner jaw to impale the opponent's head, before dropping their body onto the ground. (''MKX) Brutalities * '''Slash and Bash: '''The Alien performs a '''Tail Grab, ripping off the opponent's legs as it trips them, then impaling them in the stomach with its tail before throwing their lifeless body away. (MKX) * Little Head: '''The Alien performs its '''Throw, only this time, it bites the opponent an additional time, looks at the opponent, and impales them through the mouth with its inner jaw. (MKX) ** A button must be held. * Acid Burn: '''The Alien performs either an '''Air Exo Sting or Air Exo Splash, melting the opponent's face off with its acidic bloody. (MKX - Acidic variation) * Alien Baby: '''The Alien performs either an '''Ovomorph or Advanced Ovomorph, only this time, when the facehugger falls off the opponent, a chestburster erupts from their chest, killing them instantly. (MKX - Konjurer variation) ** A number of Ovomorphs must connect during the match. ** If certain buttons are held, the Chestburster will take an appearance based on the fighter. * The Slicer: '''The Alien performs either a '''Chop Chop or Chop Chop Shop, cutting off the opponent's arms then impaling them in the chest with its tail to kill them, regardless of which version of the move is used. (MKX - Tarkatan variation) Ending * Mortal Kombat X: "The Alien tore through Shinnok's flesh, reducing him to a bloody pulp. The creature then returned to its nest in Outworld. It continued to venture forth looking for suitable hosts for use in establishing a new hive. The Alien found more than a few intriguing species and dragged them back to its lair. Once a queen had been spawned, the Alien's new hive multiplied quickly and spread unchecked throughout the realm. Emperor Kotal Kahn attempted to save Outworld in a desperate final attack on the Aliens' main nesting ground. The attack failed. Outworld belonged to the Aliens." Trivia * The Alien is the fifth horror movie guest character featured in the Mortal Kombat' series after Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, the Predator, and Leatherface. ** The Alien is the second guest character to come from a science-fiction horror franchise, the first being the Predator while the latter are from the traditional slasher horror genre. * With the release of ''Mortal Kombat XL, in a technical sense, the Alien is the second Tarkatan featured in the game, the first being Mileena. ** While some characters, like Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho, who clearly notice its Tarkatan traits during interactions with the Alien, Mileena seems to be completely unaware of this. *** Additionally, the Alien is the second extraterrestrial character featured in the game, the first being its rival and fellow guest character, the Predator. * The Alien, in a technical sense, is the third Tarkatan that is playable in the series, the first being Baraka and the second Mileena who both debuted in Mortal Kombat II. However, unlike the latter, the Alien is non-canon. ** The Alien is also the second playable Tarkatan that is not a purebred Tarkatan like Baraka, instead, it is a genetic hybrid; a Xenomorph born from a Tarkatan. The first was Mileena, who was a genetic experiment created by Shao Kahn's will. * While the other guest characters have minor rivals in the arcade, the Alien is the only guest character to have a rival that is also a guest character and be an enemy to an entire realm. ** Unlike Jason Voorhees and Leatherface whose rivals are Liu Kang and Cassie Cage respectively, the Alien's main rival is fellow guest character Predator and the entire realm of Outworld. * Interestingly, when the player chooses any of the Alien's variations except for the Tarkatan variation, the Alien's play style fits that of a regular Xenomorph from the movies; crawling, pouncing, tail attacks, etc. But when its Tarkatan variation is selected, many of its basic attacks alter in place for the Tarkatan armblades, resembling more of the Tarkatan in it. * The manner in which the Xenomorph Queen stabs through the opponent and tears them in half in '''Killer Queen is directly referencing the method in which a Xenomorph Queen dispatched the android Bishop in Aliens. * Despite the Alien's highly corrosive blood, its opponent will not die in a finisher that involves ingesting its blood, plunging body parts into its body, having its blood splash all over them, biting them, or any contact with the Alien's blood. * Many of the Alien's combo names are references to the first two movies of the franchise: ** Kombos Here Kitty, Kitty, Lucky Star, Narcissus, Zeta II, Special Orders, Kane's Son, Warning Beacon, S.O.S. and Break Quarantine are all references to the first movie Alien whilst the combo Bug Hunt is a reference to the second, Aliens. * A Shokan Xenomorph can be seen during its ending, with Goro seen hanging behind the Alien. There is also a pair of Aliens that appear to have been birthed from Ferra and Torr. * When the Predator performs his Skinned Alive Brutality on Alien, it will be decapitated instead due to its exoskeleton. * When Cassie Cage performs her Pop Goes Brutality on Alien, its inner jaw will pop out of its mouth. * When the Alien wins a match without a Fatality or Brutality, it walks up to the screen, which then goes to black. The opponent is shown trapped and bound in an Alien nest, grunting in pain before a newly-born Xenomorph bursts through their chest, killing them. This makes the Alien one of three characters in Mortal Kombat X who will always kill the opponent after a match, the others being Corrupted Shinnok and the Predator. * Depending on the opponent, the Chestburster that appears post-match or in the Alien Baby Brutality may take on a different appearance from it standard form depending on the opponent. ** When used on the Predator, the chestburster is a Predalien from the Alien vs. Predator ''crossover franchise. ** When used on Tremor, the chestburster is not covered in blood and has rock-like skin. ** When used on its Mirror Match and Mileena, the chestburster has a Takartan's large fangs and little cheek spikes, and spikes on its sides. ** If the Alien Baby brutality is used on Jason Voorhees, holding down on the D-Pad causes the chestburster that comes out to have a hockey mask. However, this does not happen in the Alien's outro. ** If the Alien Baby brutality is used on Triborg or Raiden, the resulting Chestburster to be wreathed in electricity. As with Jason, this does not occur in the Alien's outro. ** Most of the ''MKX roster will have a special chestburster coming out of them, like Johnny Cage's with sunglasses, Kung Lao's with his hat, and Sub-Zero with his ice mask. This only occurs in the Alien Baby brutality. * While the Alien is hermaphroditic, the announcer will still tell its opponent to "Finish Him" when it's defeated. * It is called "Xenomorph" only by Shinnok. ** Many of the characters will refer to it as "Alien". This may just be instinct as none of them assume it could be from another realm such as Outworld or the Netherrealm. ** Many immediately assume it is an extraterrestrial creature. * While its Acidic and Tarkatan crest represent the Warriors and the Drones seen in the Alien film franchise, the Konjurer crest, which represents the Royal Guards of the Xenomorph Queen known as the Praetorian, has yet to be seen in the movies. ** Interestingly, if a Queen dies, a Praetorian can take over as a new Queen, which can be why the Konjurer variation can spawn eggs and call in Drones for support, although this could be more towards the Queen nature rather than the Praetorian nature. * The Alien is the only character, if Ferra/Torr and Triborg are excluded, who has a secondary source support it during its fatality. ** As the Alien shown is of Tarkatan decent, the Queen during the Killer Queen Fatality is a regular Xenomorph Queen, meaning it itself doesn't preform the fataility. * The Alien is one of five characters whose voice will not be mimicked by the Predator, instead the Predator will do its signature laugh. The other four being Jason, Triborg, Leatherface, and the Predator in a mirror match. * When the Alien performs the Brutality, The Slicer, it will stab the opponent in the chest and throw them away after using Chop Chop regardless if it uses the enhanced version or not. This makes the Alien one of three characters to perform an enhanced special without actually using said enhanced special. The other two are Jason and Goro. * The Alien is one of four characters to have a unique chestburster during the Alien's victory pose after a match. The other three are the Predator, Tremor, and Mileena. ** However, it shares the same chestburster with Mileena. Errors * When viewing the Alien in the Kollections, its inner jaw will clip through its upper teeth when viewing the Alien's taunt. ** Additionally, it's crest will clip through its shoulder tubes while hissing. *** The Konjurer crest will also clip through its tail and the tubes on its back. * During a match, the Alien's crest will always clip though its shoulder. ** When hissing at the opponent after winning a round, its head will clip through the spike on its back. * Its lower jaw clips through its neck during some fatalities. * During a fatality or brutality that causes the Alien to fall backwards, its head will clip through the floor or ground of any arena. ** This is easiest to see during the Predator's Ghostin' Us fatality. * Despite its tail becoming limbless during certain fatalities, when a fatality is performed on the Alien that tears it in half from the top of its head vertically down, the tail will also incorrectly split as well despite the angle of where the tail is. ** This is easiest to see during Triborg's Team Work fatality. *** Also, during Kung Lao's Hat Split fatality, his hat doesn't cut the tail enough, but the Alien's tail will still split in half. * If a facehugger attached itself to Kung Lao right as the Alien pounced it with Xeno Strike, Kung Lao's hat had a chance to disappear forever. This glitch has been corrected. * When applying its damage overtime effects on an opponent in the Acidic variation, there is a chance that the Alien's opponent survives with 1% health even though the announcer tells the player to Finish Him/Her. ** This glitch also happens with D'Vorah in her Venomous variation and with Erron Black and his Caltrops. *** However with Erron, the opponent will still be defeated, but one can notice they still have remaining health despite the damage being dealt in addition to the damage-over-time. * Similar to Jason Voorhees' X-Ray, the Alien's Chop Chop and Chop Chop Shop will connect with the opponent without ever making contact with them. ** This can also result in a rather glitched The Slicer Brutality, as the opponent is being sliced while being behind the Alien. They will then teleport in front of the Alien after and be impaled by its tail. * During certain Brutalities, the Alien will audibly roar after winning despite its mouth not being open. This is easiest to see after performing its The Slicer brutality. * A Xenomorph Queen has 4 arms, two large primary arms and two smaller ones just below its chest. If one were to examine the Queen during the Alien's Killer Queen fatality, one can notice she lacks the secondary arms, which is a mistake. ** Additionally, one can notice she has the wrong back spikes, as Xenomorph Queens do not possess the tubes on their backs like Drones and Warriors. *** Looking closely, she actually uses the body of the Tarkatan Xenomorph, just with different arms. ** To support the above observations, viewing the Alien's ending, there is a Queen that looks very much like the one depicted in the films, seen with her additional arms. However, she lacks her back spikes. Category:Mortal Kombat Characters